A Fresh Start
by JustAPotterholic
Summary: Tom and his 14 year old daughter move back to Holby after Sam sadly passes away. How will Ellie cope with joining a new school, and how badly has she really been affected by her mum's death? Please R&R, and tell me anything you want to be included in the story. Thanks.


Chapter 1. Tom sighed as he glance at the clock in the corner of the kitchen. "Ellie, come on! You don't want to be late for your first day at school in Holby!" He shouted upstairs. "Sorry! I'll just be one minute I promise!" Came the shout back from his fourteen year old daughter, who was joining year 10 at West Holby Academy. Finally, the teenager came running down the stairs in her new school uniform. She was wearing the white shirt, blue and grey striped tie and blazer with the school's logo on it but gave it her own twist and wore it with black skinny jeans and Vans. "You're looking very smart today, are you sure that tie isn't too tight?" Tom joked as his daughter grabbed a slice of toast from the rack in the middle of the table. "Ha, ha, ha!" Ellie grinned sarcastically as she munched on the toast. "So will I just walk to the hospital and stay in the staffroom while you finish your shift, then?" "Yes, please. You have Explorer Scouts tonight as well, don't let me forget to fill that form out for the camp you're wanting to go on." Tom said, gathering his things together and pulling his jacket on. "Now, quickly, go and get your jacket on and grab your bag; we don't want to start off on a bad note." "Okay, one minute." Ellie said, quickly gulping down her orange juice before pulling on her jacket and grabbing her rucksack. "Let's roll." Tom said, swiftly grabbing the car keys and walking out the door, Ellie close behind. The pair soon arrived at Ellie's new school which was the newest in Holby and supposedly the best. It was modern and bright and they were soon shown into the headmaster's office. "So, Ellie, here's your timetable, locker key and school planner, I hope you'll be very happy here at West Holby academy and I'm sure you'll fit in very well. I'll get someone to show you to your form room and just remember, if you ever need to chat I'm here." "Thanks, Sir." Ellie said politely, catching her dad's eye, who smiled encouragingly. "I'll see you later, Ellie. Have a lovely day." Tom said as Ellie left with a receptionist. "Nice to meet you." Tom said, shaking the head teacher's hand. "You too. If you have any problems, just call us and we'll try and sort it out." "Will do, now if you don't mind, I really have to get going or I'll be late for my new job! The boss wouldn't like that!" ... "Hi, I'm wondering where I can find Zoe Hanna?" Tom said as he approached the reception desk. Noel kept on typing, glancing up at Tom, almost having a double take as he realised who was speaking to him. "Tom, mate! It's been a long time! How are Sam and Ellie?" Noel exclaimed, shaking his old colleague's hand friendly. "Ellie's great, it's her first day at the Academy today... Sam... Sam passed away a few months ago. I thought Zoe might have let you know, but maybe not." Tom said sadly. "Oh, mate, I'm sorry." Noel said sympathetically. "Zoe might have told him what?" Zoe walked up to the pair who were in deep conversation, her heels clicking behind her. "About Sam..." Tom said slowly. "But that doesn't matter, is there any paperwork to be filled out or can I get straight to work? I sure have missed the ED." "I think we sorted all of the relevant paperwork out last week, so I think you can just grab some scrubs and get straight into it." Zoe said, smiling. "Awesome." An hour later, Tom had caught up with most of his old colleagues, started to form a pretty good friendship with Ethan and even had the time to get thrown up on by a five year old. LINE BREAK Ellie Kent walked in through the double doors of Holby City ED, walking through to the reception area where she spotted her dad. "Hi Ellie! How was your day? Did you make any new friends?" Tom asked his daughter as he led her through to the staff room. "It was okay, I guess. And yeah, there's this group of friends who came and spoke to me in form and they all like Doctor Who and Harry Potter and stuff too which is cool." Ellie spoke vaguely, scrolling on her phone. "How's your shift been so far?" "Good, yeah. It's crazy how much it's all changed in the 10 years we've been gone. Even the men's toilet is in a different place!" Tom said, grinning. "Right, I better get back to work, you get on with any homework or whatever you have to do." "Okay. Bye!" Ellie said, breathing a sigh of relief as her dad left. She sat down on a sofa, leaning back and yawning. She'd had a really long day and all the 14 year old wanted to do was rest. Around five minutes later, Zoe walked in. "Hey, Ellie! How're you doing?" Zoe asked the teenager as she walked in, giving the girl a smile. Zoe felt really bad for Ellie, she'd taken her mum's death in quite a bad way, and had seen the full effect of it at the funeral. "Okay I suppose... Just tired really." Ellie said, yawning again. Zoe slowly sat down beside the girl who flinched slightly. "It's fine... You know I'm always here to talk to you if you ever need to speak with someone the same gender as you, okay?" Zoe asked, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Thanks." Ellie said simply, getting slightly annoyed at all of the adults she met telling her she could talk to them, that was the last thing she wanted to do. "Okay, I better get going, and you better make a start on that algebra homework!" Zoe joked, nodding to the maths textbook Ellie had taken out to do some work from. Ellie smiled, watching the senior consultant walk out, before taking her iPod and headphones from her bag. The algebra homework could wait. 


End file.
